


In Another Life

by thegirlwiththeunicornheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwiththeunicornheart/pseuds/thegirlwiththeunicornheart
Summary: In which Tom Riddle Senior has a conscience, and Tom Riddle Jr grows up in a very different way.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. when we were younger

In Another Life

In which Tom Riddle Senior has a conscious, and Tom Riddle Jr grows up in a very different way.

The knocking on the front door was insistent. Mrs Dwyer was furious, who on earth would be banging on the door at this hour?  
Slowly, she traversed the stairs, and made her way to the door. There was no point in humouring the person on the other side of the door, no point in making them think they were wanted. So Mrs Dwyer carefully made her way to the door, and with a sigh opened it and said ‘What on earth do you want at this time of night?’  
‘My child.’ Was the reply. ‘I want my child.’

Six months after Baby Tom was born, Thomas Riddle Senior finally found him. In the beginning, he had been angry. He felt like he had been hoodwinked, manipulated, and cheated. He had no desire to find Merope, but he was not about to desert his child. So, Thomas searched high and low for his child all around London, the last place he had seen Merope..  
Finally, six months to the day (Though Thomas didn’t know this) that Baby Tom was born, Thomas finally found him in an orphanage in London. Furious, Thomas spoke with the Matron of the house. Why hadn’t he been notified, why hadn’t any one contacted him. The child had his name, it would have been easy to find him, to let him know that he had a son. Needless to say, Thomas took Baby Tom home with him that night. 

When Edward and Mary Riddle answered the front door on that cold and quiet night, they were shocked to see their son standing there holding a baby.  
‘A baby!’ Shrieked Mary, ‘Where in the world did you get a baby?’  
Thomas smiled slightly, and shrugged. ‘He’s mine’ he said simply. ‘This is my son.’

Mary and Edward - who soon became Gran and Neddy, quickly became entranced with their grandson. Baby Tommy was a delight.


	2. selling dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tom Riddle Senior has a conscious, and Tom Riddle Jr grows up in a very different way.

Chapter Two: Age Two

‘Gran, Gran…. Granny!’ Tom shrieked.  
‘Tom, Tom, Tommy!’ His Gran responded, coming towards him with her arms open. ‘What’s my baby doing today?’ She asked, scooping him up and carrying him into the kitchen. ‘It’s Sunday so Miss Maggie isn’t here to help out in the kitchen… do you want to help Granny make a cake?’  
Tommy nodded with excitement, raising his arms in the air and squealing. ‘Cake cake cake!’ He exclaimed. 

Together the two mixed flour and sugar, cracked eggs, and splashed in milk. Tommy had forgotten any memory of life before this house. He only knew stories with Papa, rides on his shoulders…. Cakes with Gran, and gardening with Neddy. This fairytale that Tommy had fallen into was his life, and a happy life it was. 

A year and a half after his Papa had rescued him from the orphanage, Tommy was thriving. His Gran and Neddy were lights in his life, spoiling him (but not too much) and caring for him whilst Tom Snr took on more of the work in looking after the Riddle Estate.  
Tommy knew nothing but love and care, a vast difference from the life he could have lived if his Papa had never rescued him from that orphanage. His life had taken a turn for the better. He had a loving father, doting grandparents, a house that was warm and cozy, and most of all, the love of a family. Tommy, was happy.


End file.
